The Promised War
by Sin of Nutella
Summary: The differences between her nightmares and reality were thinning. Now, her eyes bled gold, and Aladdin's eyes contained galaxies worth of knowledge. This was not the world she wanted, for war had never been part of the plan. Her and Aladdin now danced on a game of chess.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own magi because I'm not amazing enough to be able to create such a masterpiece.**

Chapter One

 _Flashback_

" _I can't take it anymore, anything would be better than being stuck here!"_

 _Her loud outburst echoed around the whole dungeon, tears well up in her eyes, refusing to fall. She refuses to look weak when her brother is right next to her, he's already crying so for his sake she needs to stay strong. She grabbed his hand in a protective grip, she's tired of seeing him bored out of his mind everyday, she's tired of the questions that are never answered. But more than anything, she's tired of being stuck in this room for who knows how long._

" _I, the great magician shall grant your wish. You can even wish for great fortune, to rule over millions of stars, or for eternal life. Now...what is your wish?"_

" _I wish for…."_

"Food, mister, water and food, help…"

Aladdin begs, panting as sweat rolls down his face. Alina is in the same condition as him though she's sitting on the ground instead, her weak and fragile body isn't used to this. She hates to see her brother reduced to begging but they really need water and food, she wipes at her forehead, wishing for the sweat to go away.

The men looked awfully suspicious but the twins didn't notice this, they barely knew any humans so they found the men to be normal. What they didn't know was that the men were a gang of thieves, thieves that prey on the weak.

"You fools, you come to a den of thieves and ask them for help?"

A cloaked man questions with an annoyed tone, Alina looks up, finally noticing the men had weapons. Most were armed with daggers while the leader seemed to observe from his place on top of a rock, his face contorted into a repulsive grin that stretched across his mouth. Alina stood up dizzily, pushing off the ground for support.

"Take everything they have and sell it, I doubt they much in the first place though."

The leader sitting on top of the rock ordered his men and they were more than eager to do his bidding, he looked at the only girl with a lecherous grin while she only narrowed her eyes at him. She didn't get the meaning of the look but she sure didn't like it.

"They're only weak little children!"

One of the men exclaimed as he grabbed Aladdin by his vest, shaking him while Aladdin waved his hands around, trying to show that he was harmless. His twin glared at the man who had dared to grab Aladdin and rushed forward, she punched him, putting as much effort as possible but her punch didn't make a difference. She rubbed her hands and jumped up and down as she paced on her feet, her hand hurt!

"Ouch, that hurt!"

She blurted her thoughts out loud as the leader stared at her with amusement, the man didn't release his grip on Aladdin and ignored her futile attempts. Big blue arms suddenly extended from Aladdin and all they're eyes widened except Alina, who only sighed in relief.

"Gyaaaaa!"

Their screams made the twins flinch and cover their ears, not used to such a magnitude of noise, all the men slumped in one corner after Ugo gave them a quick whooping. Aladdin and Alina grabbed onto the leader as he tried to crawl away, he struggled and waved his arms around as he cried dramatically.

"Food..,give us food already!"

The twins demanded as the man cried over his doomed fate, in his opinion he was simply too young to leave the world. He certainly didn't expect two blue haired kids to be the cause for his death, goodbye world, the man looked up at the sky miserably and sighed.

"Come once, come twice. We've got the freshest watermelon, hami melon, white apricot, and palm that you'll ever see. You can't get this from anywhere else!"

A woman proudly merchandised all fruit at her stall, her loud and cheerful voice attracting the attention of many passersby. She gestured to her stall with a bright look in her eyes as people looked in her direction curiously. Many people gathered by her stall to see what she was so proud of, she smiled at them confidently.

"You, mister with the bread, why don't you get some of our watermelons?"

"Our watermelons are the best that you'll ever have so why not buy some today?"

Her personality attracted many customers as they considered buying the watermelons that she kept on going on and on about, some shook their heads because they didn't have the money for such luxuries while others decided to give it a try.

"We're definitely gonna sell all this!"

Leila, the young woman talked good naturedly with her companion.

"Amazing, it's all thanks to you, Leila!"

The dark skinned girl smiled at her companion kindly, admiration displayed on her face. Sasha looked up to Leila and hoped that she would be able to be as confident and open as her friend someday.

"I'm glad that you joined our caravan."

Leila only ducked her head in embarrassment, a healthy blush coating her cheeks. She giggled slightly and headed towards the transported merchandise, she hummed and slowly lifted up the curtain that covered all the merchandise. Her eyes became slits as she stared blankly at the sight infront of her, it would've been a comical scene if the murderous aura didn't leak from her.

"Kyaaaah!"

Sasha screeched, holding her hands to her chest. Her face looking ashen grey as fear coated her face, she certainly didn't expect this.

"Who the hell are you?"

Leila took out her dagger and pushed Sasha behind her, despite her fear, Sasha's safety came first.

Two children turned to face her, watermelon juice dripping from their chins. They were too busy devouring watermelons to notice the women, they both looked at each other and then back at the women. They had matching smiles on their faces, smiles that showed their innocence.

"Hi, I'm Aladdin"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Alina"

"We're travellers!"

They both chorused at the same time, surprising the women with easy going smiles. They didn't understand the gravity of the situation, not in the least.

"I was just having a meal,"

"Of this sweetest red fruit."

Alina finished her twin's sentence as she took another humongous bite out of the foreign but delicious fruit, Aladdin nommed on the fruit happily next to her.

"The hell you were, you sneaking thieves!"

The woman screamed furiously, as she sweatdropped. Sasha only stared at the scene with wide eyes as she sweatdropped, she hadn't expected two children to be the cause for their fear just a few seconds ago.

"Those fruits are our precious merchandise!"

She pointed to the watermelons, her mind clouded with fury at the two children's stupidity. Aladdin and Alina stood up, both sweating out of slight worry.

"Precious..?"

"Then we've done something inexcusable…"

"What should we do to make up for this?"

The twins looked apologetic as they stared at the women, they really didn't know how precious those watermelons were to the women.

"You'll work without pay for three days!"

The angry woman handed a bundle of fruits to both of the children to carry and they grabbed it with open arms, Aladdin carried it on top of his turban with no problems while Alina had slight trouble clutching it to her chest. Leila threw two bundle of fruits over her shoulders with ease, Sasha grabbed it from her though.

"I can carry it myself, you don't need to always carry everything."

The words held deeper meaning than what they conveyed, after a few more shaking of heads and reassuring nods, they set out.

The two blue haired twins eyed the district with interest and and small smiles, exchanging eye contact once in awhile. Their eyes showing wonder and amazement, they weren't used to any of this.

Alina paused to readjust the strap that connected her dress together, without it, her dress would just be a short white shirt with short sleeves that showed off everything except her chest and a white skirt that ended at mid-thigh. The blue strap was tied to her skirt with a silver ribbon that surrounded the top of the skirt, it was always over her shoulder so it could be a pain to always adjust it when it started to fall off. (Looks the same as Sheba's dress with minor adjustments)

"Wow, there are so many things for sale."

Aladdin said with an amazed look in his eyes, eyes darting from place to place. He didn't notice Alina's struggles and didn't relate either, after all, he only had to wear a turban, arabian pants and had bandages that covered his chest along with a blue vest. Just like his sister though, Aladdin didn't wear any shoes. Aladdin had a ruby engraved in his turban while Alina had a ruby engraved in the dress, right in the middle of her chest.

"That's because this is a bazaar."

Sasha explained patiently with a small smile on her face as she payed attention to the children, she found them interesting.

"What's a bazaar?"

Alina asked curiously, her eyes lighting up with childish curiosity.

"You really don't know about them?"

Leila looked at them with a disbelieving expression, the older woman found it hard to believe that they don't know what a bazaar is. Sure, they were a bit strange but, how could you not know what a bazaar is?

"People gather around oases like this so they'll have access to water and then people build a town so they can live here. Caravans like ours travel to those towns to sell our merchandise and then Bazaars naturally form."

The older woman explained patiently and the twins listened as though their lives depended on it.

"I see.."

"Ohhh…"

They both nod with understanding looks on their faces, they found the woman's explanation quite easy to follow.

"A journey…"

"It sounds fun."

Aladdin starts the sentence and Alina finishes it for him, the older women found it a bit disturbing.

"It is fun."

"But it's not all fun. There are a lot of bands of thieves in the desert."

Sasha gives the children a gentle smile, explaining how there were downsides as well. The children gave her their eager attention, excitement bursting from their tiny bodies. They soaked in knowledge like a sponge that had never been used, knowledge is power after all.

"Band of thieves?"

"They are scary people who hide out in the desert and steal the merchandise from passing caravans. And the thieves live by selling that merchandise on the black market."

"Didn't we run into a band of thieves earlier today?"

Alina asked her brother, she looked at him with a thoughtful expression. He looked at her for a second before he lit up like a light bulb, his face showing realisation.

"Ohhh.."

"Don't go 'ohhh' to that. How do you not know this?"

Leila looked at Aladdin with clear annoyance on her face, she was starting to doubt the kid because no one could possibly be that unaware.

"What?"

"I don't trust you, kid! Don't do anything weird to Sasha, you too girl! I'll slap both of you!"

Alina and Aladdin clutched each other, their bags forgotten. They looked at each other and then back at the older woman, their bodies shaking all over. The word 'slap' repeating in their head over and over again, Sasha bent down in front of the twins with a warm and reassuring smile on her face.

"Leila's kind, so she's worried about the caravan because there's a thief who pretends to be dying in order to sneak into a caravan."

"You may look scary but you care about your friends."

"Uh, huh. I don't think you're a bad person."

Alina nodded along with her brother, she really doesn't think that the woman is a bad person.

"Well, thanks."

"So, why did you two head out into the desert?"

"Me and my brother are looking for treasure along with our friend!"

"Especially musical instruments and lamps made of metal."

"Does that even count as treasure?"

The woman asked with skepticism, they sold that everywhere so she didn't understand how that could be a treasure.

"Our friend is looking for something like that so we want to find it and make him happy."

"He's our precious friend, if he's happy then so are we."

The twins stood with matching smiles, looking like the picture of innocence. Leila watched them with a fond smile on her face, she clutched the watermelons to her chest.

"Ohhh, I'll introduce you to him!"

Aladdin grabbed his flute and Alina shot him a panicked look.

"Aladdin, do-"

She didn't get to finish what she was saying because Aladdin played on his flute as blue smoke came out, two blue giant arms emerged from the flute. They loomed in front of Leila, they looked threatening."

"This is my precious friend, Ugo-kun!"

Ugo grabbed the watermelons with one hand as the other disappeared, his remaining arm disappeared within the flute as well. Alina facepalmed as the caravan members looked at the flute and Aladdin with horror.

"See, I was trying to tell you to not summon Ugo-kun."

Alina knew perfectly well what would happen so she could only watch as everything became silent, Aladdin tried to explain but the caravan members only stared at him with open-mouthed shock.

"Sorry, he can be a little shy around women."

Aladdin explained with a slightly worried look on his face as he looked at the caravan members and back at his flute, he should've thought this through.

"Gyaaaaaah!"

Screams were let loose in the air, many people looked back with shock and fear.

"Wh-wh-what were those arms or were they snakes!?"

Leila took out her dagger and stood in front of Sasha, she felt afraid but she needed to make sure that Sasha stayed safe.

"No, it was Ugo-kun!"

Aladdin exclaimed as he innocently showed them his flute, he played the flute and this time there was music. He played obliviously, not noticing how the caravan members were panicking.

 _This kid...He isn't just a normal kid ignorant of how the world works. He's tamed some strange monster, that's in that flute!_ Leila thought to herself as he panicked. _Who is this kid!?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to my beta-reader for beta-reading this.**

 **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Magi because I'm not amazing enough to be able to create such a masterpiece.**

Chapter two:

"I had to work so hard today because of those stupid kids. It's for the caravan anyway."

Alina was already asleep on one of the mattresses., Leila sat down and adjusted the sheet on Sasha. She paid no heed to the fact that Aladdin was nowhere to be found.

Leila stopped breathing for a second when a disturbing sight greeted her eyes. Aladdin had nuzzled his face between Sasha's breasts, his legs wrapped around her hips. Sasha had her eyes closed as she sweated profusely. She looked uncomfortable, which pissed Leila off even more. She picked up Aladdin and threw him away from Sasha, her eyes burning holes into his back.

"What are you doing?" Aladdin asked as he tried to stop his nosebleed. He had been sleeping so peacefully until the scary woman had ripped him away from his source of comfort.

"What were you doing!?" Leila stood in front of Sasha with a protective stance, her voice loud and clear. Sasha and Alina still managed to sleep through it though, they're both heavy sleepers after all.

"She was warm, so I ended up sleeping next to her," Aladdin explained as he rubbed his eyes, giggling a bit. To anyone else, he would look like the picture of innocence but he looked like the devil's reincarnation to Leila.

"You call that sleeping next to her? I had to literally tear you off her!"

Aladdin crawled back to Sasha's side once Leila finished screaming at him. She glared at him, picked him up, and dropped him next to his sleeping sister.

"No. Sleep next to your sister."

"No. Alina isn't as warm as Sasha…" He smiled at Leila innocently as he clutched the sheets, Leila stretched his mouth and glared at him threateningly.

"Stay away from Sasha, you hear me? She's my precious friend! She saved me when I was dying in the desert. She was really kind to me and she still is. And she's also the first person that I've ever been able to call my friend. I want to protect the caravan to make her happy!"

"Oh...So that's why you're so loyal to her."

"Thank you." A small feminine voice broke the tranquility. They turned around to stare as Sasha with disbelief. She only giggled after looking at their faces. She sat up and smiled at them with closed eyes.

"Oh, so you were awake? I feel embarrassed having said that." Leila sheepishly rubbed her neck. She blushed and refused to meet Sasha's eyes.

"You don't need to be embarrassed. I already knew without you saying it. You're really kind, Leila." Leila could only blush and keep on staring at the ground, thinking that she didn't deserve any of the praise.

"You have a strong sense of justice and you really care for your comrades."

"That's not true.."

"No getting embarrassed! We're best friends so I know everything about you!"

"Yeah.." No one noticed how guilty she looked.

They decided to call it a day and sleep. This time, Sasha and Leila slept on the same mattress while Aladdin and Alina slept on the other. Aladdin wrapped his arms around his sister as she unconsciously laid her head on his chest. She wasn't as warm as Sasha but she would still do. Aladdin slept peacefully that night.

"I was thinking we should take route three to the next city," the caravan leader declared, he looked towards Leila for confirmation. All the caravan members trusted Leila's opinion despite the fact that she was the newest.

"I don't think we should take route three; I've heard rumours of a band of thieves having their hideout there. We should take a detour down route four-it would be much safer," Leila suggested her opinion, everyone listened with open ears.

"Father, if that's what Leila thinks…" Sasha talked to her father, the caravan leader. She obviously trusted Leila's opinion. Meanwhile, Aladdin and Alina were playing with the caravan' camels. Alina pet one of the camels as it rested on the ground with closed eyes. She found them to be absolutely adorable!

"They're so cute, aren't they, Aladdin?" Alina turned towards her brother with an easygoing smile on her face. The boy couldn't help but smile back.

"That's right, I wonder if Ugo-kun would like to see them…"

"Don't you dare!" Alina crossed her arms and shook her head. Her brother didn't understand the consequences of his actions.

Aladdin merely pouted, using his puppy dog eyes on her, and she paled. Anything but that look! She couldn't resist it and he knew that very well. Thankfully, Sasha chose to make her presence known at that point. Alina sighed gratefully and Aladdin entirely forgot about Ugo-kun for a second.

"Leila knows the route well and is always guiding us," Sasha explained, Aladdin nodded along with a smile on his face.

"Ohh, that's amazing."

"Uh huh, she's cool."

Alina admired the woman, especially how strong she was. Sasha smiled at them before a shout pierced the peaceful atmosphere like a dagger. They all turned around to look at the source of the sound.

"No!"

"What is it, Leila?"

"Hey, Leila." A foreign voice called out Leila's name but the look on her face made it obvious that she knew the person, her face contorted into an expression of horror.

"You…"

"You're Leila, right?"

"So.. you survived." Two sleazy men entered the scene. One of them was fat and hairy and he had a dagger tucked in his shirt, it's end was sticking out. He had a disturbing grin on his face and big eyes. The other one looked tall and muscular. He had slanted eyes and looked pretty dangerous.

The twins stood up to stare at the two men as they made themselves comfortable with Leila.

"Who are those dirty guys?" Aladdin asked, only to be shushed by a caravan member. Alina glared at the men who were familiar with Leila. She looked uncomfortable with those men crowding around her and touching her as though they were long lost friends. She clutched her fists as Leila looked more and more uncomfortable. Why was no one helping her?

"These men are thieves from the black market and it looks like they know Leila."

"What's going one?" a man from the caravan asked, clearly confused by how they were interacting with Leila.

"Don't tell me that you don't know?" The fat man looked at them with disbelief and threw his arm around Leila's shoulder. He looked at her and back at them. Understanding dawned on his face as he smirked, making him look even more hideous than he already did. Alina looked at the scene with confusion and anger. She really didn't understand why she felt angry. She just did…

"She's a thief!" the overweight man exclaimed out loud as he pointed at her. Leila only stared at the ground with horror. Everyone gasped as shocked expressions made way on their faces. They didn't expect Leila to be a thief, of all people. Leila started to sweat as her thoughts started to become a jumble in her mind.

"A while ago, she was part of our band of thieves. She fooled caravans by pretending she was dying and then she would lead them to our hideout."

"No way..!" Many of the caravan members had trouble believing what the man said. There was no way that Leila could possibly be a thief.

Heavy silence hung in the air as they waited for her to explain. They wanted her to prove them wrong, but she only stood there silently and accepted her fate. Aladdin and Alina stared at Leila with their mouths slightly open. They looked calm compared to the rest of the caravan.

"No, it's true that I used to do bad things but I stopped when I met Sasha. I changed and I decided to leave my previous life and never lie."

The caravan leader raised his hand and wrapped an arm around his daughter's shoulder. He looked at Leila with a regretful expression. "Leila, we can't trust you anymore."

Sasha and Leila stared at each other for what seemed like centuries. Sasha looked shocked and disbelieving. as though she couldn't wrap her head around what had just happened. She looked away quickly and Leila could only stare with her mouth wide open.

"Never come near us again," Sasha's father warned Leila.

The caravan prepared to go away. This time they decided to go down route three, as they believed that she was trying to trick them to go down route four because that's where the thieves would be. They walked away from Leila, leaving her, Aladdin, and Alina by themselves.

"They're all going down route three. You need to save them."

"Aren't they your precious friends?" Alina questioned with her hands on her hips, she found the lack of faith those people had in Leila shocking but it was also understandable.

"Friends, huh? I was mistaken. I remember now...They would always leave when I told them the truth. It's happened so many times now that I'm used to it. This time is just the same as the other times." She stood up and dusted her back, her face in a nonchalant expression.

"Are you sure you want to lose the friends that you have?" Alina asked, she really didn't understand why the woman was trying so hard to act like she didn't care. She and Aladdin could see right through her act, it looked so sad.

"Do you really mean that?" this time, Aladdin asked. The woman looked over to the children, she wondered why they even cared.

"Yeah, I guess I'll just go back to being a thief." She stretched her arms over her head, a faraway look in her eyes. She looked so distant and fragile right now, so easily breakable. She looked like a shell of the strong woman that she used to be, it was saddening to see someone reduced to this state.

"You'll die."

Leila paused as she heard Aladdin's words, her body becoming stiff.

"You're so sad that your friends don't trust you anymore."

"It's happened to you so many times before, you'll die of sadness this way."

It was amazing how the twins could always tell what the other would always say, how they would finish each other's sentences.

"Didn't you change?"

"I remember, you decided to live without telling lies!"

Leila couldn't hold back the tears anymore, they burst forward like a dam that just broke. She dropped to the ground and Alina rushed forward, she grabbed the woman by her shoulders and straightened her. She stood up once Aladdin made his way towards them, he reached his hand forward.

"It's too late now. We can't reach them!"

"It's okay, just believe in us. We'll take you there so you don't have to be sad anymore!"Aladdin exclaimed.

Leila looked at the children that radiated. The children that had destroyed all the darkness that had clouded her. She had hope once again.

What happened next wasn't as exciting as Alina was hoping for it to be. They had rushed to the scene using Ugo-kun. They got rid of a few thieves until Leila accidently touched Ugo-kun's foot-Ugo-kun is unusually shy of women, pretty much all females except Alina.

"Now, he can't move!" Aladdin dropped the flute and clutched his turban, he looked frustrated and mad.

"Give back Ugo-kun's pure heart!" Aladdin was aimlessly hitting Leila's legs over and over again as he tried to vent out his frustration like a little kid, his attempts were futile though.

"It's over, die you damn brats!" The leader of the thieves shouted as he hid behind his own men. His ugly grin fit in perfectly with the rest of his face and body.

"It's not over yet!" Aladdin frowned and blew on his flute as hard as possible. His cheeks started to turn red from the use of power. He threw it high up in the air as the men stared at him with confusion. Alina had a knowing look on her face as she sighed; she just hoped that they wouldn't end up getting hurt.

The leader of the men laugh and pointed at Aladdin with an arrogant look on his face, he found the kid to be real stupid. "Ha, now you can't do anything!"

Aladdin only pointed towards the sky with a small grin on his face. He had his hand on his hip and he looked cocky as hell. The man looked up with a blank look on his face which turned to fear a second later, the huge cliff started to break into rocks that cracked and threatened to crush them all to their death.

All the caravan members were staring at the sky with shock and fear. The past few days had been unbelievable. This was just the icing on the cake-it was all because of those two blue haired menaces.

"Aaaaaaaaaah!"

Screams were the only thing that could be heard, Aladdin and Alina were the only ones that didn't look scared. Aladdin had a wild look in his eyes and a grin that threatened to rip his face. He had his finger up and with one smooth movement, he pointed it down.

Ugo's body fell on top of the thieves just like that. Aladdin and Alina simply looked at each other giddily.

"Your wish is merely that? Even though you could wish for fame, fortune, or eternal life?"

Ugo stared at them expectantly but they only smiled, the tears having long dried. They looked at each other and nodded decisively.

"Yeah, that's what I want. That's my one and only wish."

"We both only want one thing, the question is….'will you grant it'?"

The caravan members smiled happily, all their past arguments forgotten. One boy and one girl had saved them. They had given them hope and they had changed their opinions of the world. They now viewed the world as a place where miracles took birth. Those siblings are one of those miracles after all.

"Be our friend!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for reading this fanfic, I hope you like the chapter, and don't forget to review**

 **Disclaimer: I don't know how many times I have to do this. It wouldn't be called a fanfic if it was the real thing.**

Chapter three: (The promised War)

The cart was going over the slightly cracked ground, shaking once in awhile. Alina sighed as she rested her head on her arms, her eyes staring straight ahead-at seemingly nothing. Aladdin conversed with a woman happily, not as bored as his twin.

A fat man looked at the other occupants with annoyance. He threw an apple core on the ground, greedily eating another one just as quick. Alina turned to look at the man with slight disgust, her eyes narrowing. She had a bad feeling about the man for some reason, he looked like a villain straight out of some fairytale.

"Hey, quit being so annoying, kids. Uh, this place is stuffy and the kids are annoying. Do something about this, driver."

The fat man commanded, as he chewed on his apple messily-causing apple juice to drip down his chin. Alina exchanged a look with her twin and glared at the man. _We didn't even say anything to him. I don't like him._

"My deepest apologies, sir."

The young driver said as he scratched his head, looking obedient with a small smile on his face. Alina looked closer and decided that his smile didn't look good, it didn't seem real for some reason. The girl just shrugged it off and waited to see what would happen next.

"My rates are cheap but I always get the job done, I'll safely get you and your precious grape wine to your destination."

The young blonde reassured the man, a small blush coating his cheeks.

"Damn right, this wine is worth more than what you'd ever earn in your pathetic life."

The man kept on chewing on his apple. The driver tightened his grip on the stick in his hands but kept on smiling as though his life depended on it. Alina scoffed at the fat man, him eating apples would only add to his rolls of fat. She didn't like the way he talked, he's too mean for her taste.

"Take your paws off my apples!"

All this time, Aladdin had slowly edged towards the apples in a fancy tray. His hands were reaching in front of him towards the apples-his target. He was shaking, hunger motivating him to take the apples. Alina moved towards her twin in a protective stance.

"Hey, those apples are for the boss only!"

The driver scolded Aladdin, his gaze burning through Aladdin's head. The boy smiled innocently. Alina sighed, she knew what would happen next perfectly well.

"Let me have one."

"Do you have money, kid?"

"Nope, I don't,"

Aladdin said as he shook his head, the smile never left his face.

"Then you get none, if you want some then you need to have money,"

The driver said with clenched teeth, annoyance covered his face.

"Let us have some, he already has more than he needs,"

Alina joined in, a stubborn expression on her face.

"I already said that you need money, once you get so-"

"No, he's clearly eaten too much!"

Alina interrupted the driver. She crossed her arms as the young driver glared at her, she only glared back.

"I want apples..,"

Aladdin droned, his hand pitifully stretched out. Reaching for apples-apples that he wouldn't be able to have.

"Unless you get money, you won't be getting apples anytime soon."

The two children curled into their bodies, gloomily hiding in one corner. The woman that Aladdin had been conversing with-looked at the scene with slight amusement and concern.

"You sure do understand, driver,"

The fat man with a weird hairstyle said, as he laughed ever so joyfully. His chest jiggling with his laughter, those lumps of fat attracted Aladdin and Alina's attention.

The driver stood up to go and get some apples. His eyes crinkled from his smile-a real smile. _This is the type of boss I like, less work and more gain. As long as everything keeps on going like it is, I'll be sure to get money_ , the man thought as he smiled cunningly.

He turned around to a sight that made his mind go blank, he forgot how to breath for a second. Aladdin and Alina had their faces buried in the man's chest, their hands groping around his chest. Alibaba slowly tilted the basket in his hands, the apples started to roll out of the basket-without him ever noticing.

A tick mark started to appear on the man's face, his body stayed unresponsive. The twins kept on prodding the man, never noticing how odd their actions would look to others.

"Mister, this is pretty weird if you ask me,"

Aladdin started, looking up towards the man.

"Yeah, you're a guy but you have boobs for some reason. What's wrong with you?"

Alina finished, her eyebrows furrowed as a confused expression made way on her face. Alibaba screamed, all the blood draining out from is face. His scream would've made a banshee envious. By this time, the man who had been groped by children-was burning from anger.

"I'm sorry!"

The young man apologized for the three of them, cold sweat coating his entire body. He grabbed Alina and Aladdin by their heads. Aladdin had wide eyes and looked terrified while Alina just looked oblivious and didn't understand why he was apologizing.

"You stupid brat, you better be!"

The man looked furious, his foot lifted in an attempt to kick the driver. Alina and Aladdin flinched when the fat man kicked the young blonde over and over again. The young man didn't even flinch, the man's weak kicks didn't really affect him-not in the least.

"Geez, I almost saw my life plan crumble because of those two idiots,"

The young driver mumbled to himself.

"What life plan?"

"You have a life plan?"

Alina and Aladdin asked, following the man after having been screamed at. The driver had explained to them-that the fat man was, 'Budel, a famous wine-maker'.

"I'm planning on being a treasure hunter that goes into dungeons, It'll make me really rich,"

The blonde said, a faraway look on his face.

"Treasure hunter…,"

Alina mumbled under her breath, the words held a strange importance to her for some reason.

"What's a dungeon?"

Aladdin asked, a blank look on his face. The young man gave him a look of disbelief, as though he found the notion of someone not knowing what a dungeon is-unbelievable.

"How could you possibly not know what a dungeon is? You kids don't even understand the worth of money. 14 years ago, huge buildings erupted from the ground everywhere. People went in and found treasures from ancient dynasties within them. Eventually people gave the term 'Dungeon' to these mysterious buildings. The treasures within these things are amazing, diamond crowns, sapphire thrones, and golden palaces,"

He took a breath, his eyes open wide with a wild look on his face.

"Even now-there are plenty of artifacts we don't know about, specifically-the mysterious magical ones! Cloth that flies, urns that flow with wine. I'm not the only one that wants to conquer a dungeon, there are plenty of guys all over the world that want the treasures that the dungeon contains. It's all the rage now! I plan to take all that treasure and become the richest man in the world!"

He exclaimed, a wild rush in his eyes. He looked brilliant for a moment, determination and anticipation built from his desire for money made him look brilliant. Yet, Alina found his motivation to be quite disappointing. Money, is money really that important?

"You'd really do that much for money?"

Alina asked, curious to know his answer.

"Of course I would, you kids don't understand the worth of money! When you have money, you can have a lavish palace, servants, and delicious food everyday. You have enough time to eat, time to play, and time to rest. You never have to worry about anything, you can do whatever you want. With money, you can have your wildest dreams come true, you can have all the love and hope in this world,"

He trailed of with a somber and distant look on his face, but he became happy again in a matter of seconds.

"Ooooh,"

Aladdin looked around him, clearly not very interested in the subject of money. The prospect of all that the young man had mentioned-didn't look appealing to him.

"You're not listening, kids never will understand the worth of money. Anyway, if you hear me out…..I'll feed you."

Alina looked up at that part, Aladdin did the same. Huge smiles on their faces as they gave the young man all their attention.

"Did you say food?!"

They both chorused at the same time, their eyes wide and full of life. The young man sweatdropped at this, but otherwise had a knowing look on his face.

"Yeah totally, and then we'll have pretty girls too."

"Pretty girls!"

Aladdin shouted with his hands up, not being able to contain his excitement. Alina didn't really sound excited at that part, she wasn't interested in woman.

"Yep, all the girls you could ask for. When you get rich, you become a ladies man. All kinds of girls will come for you, gentle, supple, big, strong, small, big boobs. Whatever you want, you get it."

Aladdin swooned at that, his mind already coming up with pictures of big-chested women. Lines of curvy women appeared in his mind, all of them calling out his name.

"And they'll be all like 'We love Alibaba!',"

Alibaba gave Aladdin more and more ideas, causing the young boy to become giddy. Alina sighed and glared a little at the driver, she didn't want him to corrupt Aladdin's mind, not that Aladdin was that innocent in the first place….

"Supple girls, I like that…,"

Aladdin trailed off, money finally started to appeal to him.

"They'll be all over us!"

Alibaba only encouraged the boy further and further. Hook, line, and sinker, he thought as he smirked secretly. His smirk didn't go unnoticed by Alina, who only glared further.

"Hehe, I like the sound of that,"

Aladdin scratched his head, a dark blush forming because of all the inappropriate thoughts. He had a dazed look in his eyes, as he dangerously swayed back and forth.

"Alibaba, kiss me!"

Alibaba said as he made kissing noises, lips puckering up for effect.

"What's kissing?"

Aladdin innocently asked, having never heard of the foreign word. Alina stood up and headed for her brother, she refused to let his mind be corrupted any farther than it already had.

"That's it, he doesn't need to know more inappropriate things,"

Alina covered her twin's ears, he struggled around until she finally let go. The blonde driver backed away as the young girl glared at him, her glare made her look adorable and scary at the same time.

"What is kissing?"

Aladdin asked again, this time he sounded a lot more insistent. Alina remained silent, until he used the puppy eyes on her. She tried not to cave, she really did, but she just couldn't…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

 **Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction. Get it 'fanfiction', something that a fan writes. So no, it's impossible for me to own Magi.**

 **Also, don't forget to review. They encourage me to write more chapters.**

* * *

 **"Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell**

 **With you,"**

* * *

"Kissing is when... you exchange germs with someone!" Alina exclaimed. A dark blush started to spread to her cheeks. She closed her eyes, but she still heard Alibaba's snickering. The whole reason she's even in this situation is because of him!

Aladdin blinked slowly, his wide eyes trying to take in the information. Why did Alibaba want to be kissed if it was a way to spread germs? What if...what if he planned to make everyone in the world sick!? But Alibaba couldn't possibly want that! He's a good man after all, isn't he? The poor boy became even more confused.

"You three sure are humorous! My daughter loves to hear about dungeons and the treasures within them," a woman with her daughter piped in. She had warm brown eyes and an inviting smile on her face. Her daughter looked at Alibaba with amazement and interest. It was simply adorable.

"I'll explain what a kiss is: it's when you press your lips to someone else's, but you have to care and love that certain someone. So you can't go around kissing random strangers," she helpfully explained.

Aladdin listened with interest, finally understanding what a true kiss was. He turned to Alina, wondering why she lied.

"Does that mean I should kiss Alina because she's someone I care about?"

Alina turned towards Aladdin, a blush on her face. Looks like he still didn't fully understand what a kiss was, because it definitely wasn't something you did with family or friends!

"You can kiss her cheeks, but not her lips, because she's your sister. Kisses aren't shared with family, or friends for that matter; they're something you share with a person that you wish to stay with the rest of your life."

"I still don't really understand…" he questioned with a slightly confused expression.

Alina sighed and grabbed his cheeks, squishing them, distorting Aladdin's face somewhat.

"You'll understand someday, we're still only kids after all," she explained to him with a calm voice.

She didn't really feel flustered anymore since the woman explained kissing without being graphic or dirty about it. Aladdin nodded and smiled, glad to have such a nice sister.

Aladdin truly loved his sister, more than anything in the world! Maybe not more than Ugo, but you get the idea. She's been there for him since the start, and now they can have fun adventures together.

They rode on for a while. The silence only being breached by Budel to insult the dreams of commoners.

* * *

Alina looked forward, seeing a very strange sight. Just as she was about to warn the others, however, the cart abruptly lurched to a stop. They all fell painfully onto their backs. Some of the barrels of wine fell out and the only person that seemed to care about them was Budel.

"What on earth is that!?"

Alina pointed towards the gigantic hole in the ground, as her face scrunched up from terror and surprise. The hole in the ground was home to a humongous plant. It had weird tentacle-like vines stretching out from it, but they didn't seem to be doing much.

"That's a desert hyacinth! It's a rare species of carnivorous plants that inhabit the desert. If you fall into the hole then you're lunch," Alibaba helpfully explained but he looked just as panicked as them.

They all jumped out of the cart, but Budel and Alibaba were mostly determined to get the barrels of wine.

"Grab the wine!"

Budel barked orders at Alibaba and, like the dog he was proving to be, he obeyed. Alina wasn't able to think highly of Alibaba here; he was a man without pride and honor.

The woman's daughter from before was also trying to grab some barrels, despite how small she was. Alina ran towards the girl with full intention to carry the barrel for her but Budel got in the way. He bumped into her, causing the little girl to be pushed towards the hole.

Time seemed to be at a standstill for Alina. She didn't even realize her actions before she jumped forward with her hand outstretched to help her.

The girl grabbed onto her hand. They were both suspended in the air, seemingly frozen, for a moment before started moving forward again. They screeched when they realized that they were falling.

Alibaba and Budel had their hands outstretched towards them; however, Budel found the barrel of wine more important than their lives. Alibaba stared at Budel with a shellshocked expression, finding it hard to believe that a barrel of wine was more important to him than the life of a person.

They fell through the middle of the hyacinth and as it seemingly swallowed them up. By this time, Aladdin had found his way to the hole. But he stopped in his tracks when he saw the face of his sister just a second away from falling into the hyacinth. And then it disappeared. Her expression haunted him and he had a feeling that he would never forget this day.

The girl's mother was standing behind Alibaba; her body trembled like a leaf and she fell to the ground. She forgot how to breathe, she forgot what life was worth. Budel, on the other hand, didn't seem to care about the two girls that had been swallowed by the hyacinth. After all, he had saved his wine.

"Hey, start moving now and get the other barrels. Don't forget that you're being paid for this!"

 _Why isn't anyone helping them? They're going to die…_ Alibaba thought in the depths of his mind.

"Someone please, please save her!"

The mother shouted desperately for her child; wanting nothing more than to jump in there herself but she was being held down by the men working for Budel. Alibaba's expression became more and more panicked, wondering what to do.

"Hurry up, we've got work to do. I know, why don't you be a good little driver and I'll triple your pay. How about it?" the disgusting excuse of a man whispered into Alibaba's ear, hoping to use Alibaba's greed as a way to get out of there. Aladdin stared at the scene with a dark expression, feeling something similar to hate for the first time in his life. He was going to save his sister and then this man would get what he deserved.

"Also, quit crying already, woman! Since that child was so important to you, why don't you make more with me?"

The disgusting man's words only fueled the fire in Aladdin and Alibaba's hearts.

Alibaba had hot anger while Aladdin had icy rage, the latter of the two was much harder to get rid of.

 _Screw waiting around for someone else to do the job!_

With one punch, Budel was flying to the other side, far away from the woman and his precious wine. Aladdin felt slight surprise that Alibaba would have the courage to do that, but instead of simply waiting around, he tried to summon Ugo.

"Take your damn wine, no one gives a shit about it!"

The blonde driver screamed at Budel, wanting to shout all the profanities he knew at him. He grabbed a barrel and made a dramatic exit by sliding down the into the hole and towards the hyacinth plant.

"Watch out!" Alibaba shouted to the two girls and they moved toward the far end of the hyacinth. He threw the barrel into the middle of the plant and waited for his plan to work.

Aladdin suddenly ripped off his turban, causing many to turn and look at him. His hair flew around him wildly and he looked uncharacteristically dangerous. Children were the symbol of innocence, after all. "Fly magic turban!" His turban suddenly became a magic carpet of sorts and he was already flying to the hole.

He had a gut feeling that one of the barrels wasn't enough for such a big plant and he wouldn't risk his sister's life like that. Alibaba had already grabbed the little girl and was rushing her to the top as the mother eagerly grabbed her child. The scene was heartwarming but Alibaba didn't stop to watch and headed down for Alina.

He pulled her out and headed up, carrying her; she was quite light, however, and it proved not to be difficult.

Alina clung onto Alibaba's shirt and felt guilty for judging him without even knowing him. _Look who's saving my life now. I'll have to apologize later for being rude._

Suddenly, the tentacle-like vines shot up towards them and caught them in its grasp. They struggled around wildly but they were clearly at a loss of strength and it was also slowly dragging them to its core.

 _Am I going to die like this? ...Am I going to die... when I finally showed off... and did something... amazing?... I don't want to die... like a mouse._

Many wild exclamations were heard from the people who were crowded around the hole but they weren't able to do anything, or maybe they were too afraid.

"Aladdin!"

Alina shouted for her twin. She knew that he would save her; she just had to wait. Aladdin flew towards them at an alarming speed.

"He's flying!"

The people shouted; amazed and in awe of the magical boy with many mysteries.

"It's okay mister! I would never let you and Alina die. After all, you still have lots of things to tell me about, like all of the things that you can't buy!"

"No! Stop that, who do you think is more important, that girl and the stupid driver or my grapevine!? Just stop or I'll make you regret it! You don't even have the money to repay me! That wine is also more important than three hundred people's lives!"Budel was pissing off most people in the desert. It would do him good if he stopped talking soon, but he kept on rambling on about the importance of his wine.

Aladdin only spared him a glare that shut him up.

The young boy pointed his finger down and then all the barrels fell down in a magical display. By this time; Budel had fainted from shock though no one spared him a glance. He could enjoy his misery for once, they all thought bitterly.

Aladdin rushed down on his magic turban and caught his sister just when she was about to fall down into the drunken core. He held her close and smiled. She breathed in his scent and he tried to memorize everything about her; from her long hair to her short slim fingers. Something like this would never happen again. He would make sure of it.

* * *

 **Okay, that wasn't as long as I thought it would be.**

 **I wish I could say I have an excuse for not updating for-what I would consider a long time. But it was simply because I couldn't be bothered and was overly lazy. After all, it's currently summer where I live and I just wanna lounge around. School's also going to start soon so I can't guarantee a lot of updates, but I'm going to try. Tell me if you liked this chapter, and don't forget to review!**


	5. Important Notice

**Author's Note (Moderately Important)**

I know, I haven't updated in a long time. Yes, I'm sorry. And actually, I do have an excuse, a monstrosity that refuses to leave: writer's block. All of us have gone through this once in our lives, right? It leaves us without inspiration, and no matter how badly we want to write, we can't. All the effortless words that used to flow from our fingers no longer come with ease.

For me, this usually happens because of stress, stress that comes from school. I'm being overloaded with assignments, and tests. I wish I could say that I'm handling it all as well I thought I would be able to. But no, I'm actually not doing that good….and the sad part is; that's an understatement. I'm in a slump. I can't read, write, draw or even study.

It would be wonderful if all this stress could leave. But alas, this is life.

I know you're all probably disappointed, but I have a little something for you guys. Unfortunately, you guys will have to live with this for the next few months.

* * *

 **Omake: Yes, this is exactly what you think it is. And this is my first one as well. To celebrate more than 900 views!**

 _First Dance_

"Brother, let's dance."

"Eh?" was his confused reply, for he wasn't aware how exactly one danced.

Alina had just read about this strange thing called 'dancing', and she wanted to try it now. The book spoke of a boy and girl holding each other and dancing in a ballroom, a place where many people gathered to eat and dance. Well, that's what the girl in the book had said anyway.

"I don't know how to dance, Alina," the boy really didn't want to disappoint his sister but he didn't want to lie either.

"I know how, I read about it in a book."

Oh, that book….There was a certain book that his sister had been reading feverently without stopping, and it was quite big too. She always giggled whenever reading it, sometimes she would even blush. He was quite curious about the contents of the book, the boy wanted to know what had his sister in such a flustered state.

Aladdin had even tried to peak at the book over her shoulder sometimes, but she would always close it shut, not without remembering the page number though. The fact that she took it around with her everywhere certainly didn't help.

"Oh, it must be that book. But what if I make a mistake?"

Alina shook her head roughly, knowing without a doubt that she would probably make the most mistakes.

"It's okay, we're just beginners, right?"

He nodded hesitantly, not sure about fulfilling his sister's wishes.

Oh well, might as well go with it now. Far too late to back out. With a push off the ground, he was up and ready to test this new activity out.

Aladdin and Alina walked forward, before stopping merely a foot away from each other. Curiosity, anticipation and excitement travelled through their veins, as they smiled at each other.

She grabbed his right hand and guided it to her back. Alina then put her left hand on his shoulder, her elbow was pointed outward like described in the book. She then grabbed his left hand with her right hand and held it gently.

They simply swayed, stepping back and forth, spinning. Spinning, spinning round and round.

And for a few hours their world seemed bigger, even though it was just the two of them. It was always just them and Ugo. All alone, wishing to go to a world that sounded so wonderful from the books they read.

Her head fell to his chest and rested there, but he didn't seem to mind. They swayed gently in the calm, and tranquil atmosphere. It seemed as though they had been worried for nothing because despite all their worries of mistakes, stepping on each other's feet and more, they had proven to be quiet the experts in dancing.

Now she finally knew what dancing felt like.


End file.
